


The Forgotten Wednesday

by Citadel_Monitor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Frottage, M/M, but sexy angst... wangst.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citadel_Monitor/pseuds/Citadel_Monitor
Summary: A story about how Sherlock got John's measurements for his wedding suit and the forgotten Wednesday.





	The Forgotten Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> It was inspired by this post on tumblr: https://fellshish.tumblr.com/post/173218014997/citadelmonitor-fellshish-citadelmonitor
> 
> Yup definitely some dubious consent issues here, because the catalyst of this story is an accidental drugging. As someone who runs in circles where people have many times accidentally dosed themselves. This is totally not the way to act.

“No, Sherlock, you are not measuring me again!” snapped John.

 

“It has been a while, John,” said Sherlock, “I mean do you want to wear an ill fitting suit at your own wedding.” Sherlock was trying to keep a neutral expression, the last time he measured John it was for a case, but that was before the ... er... they don’t really talk about it. They don’t talk about a lot of things. 

 

“I think the rental place did an okay job for the suit samples,” snapped John.

 

 “Yes, John, they were okay, but it can be better,” said Sherlock as he waved his hand towards the giant mood and inspiration board currently splashed all over the sitting room.  “It is so close to being perfect, it just needs just one tweak.” Sherlock knew it was more than a little tweak, he was going to have to start completely from scratch. Sure bless John for trying to be budget conscious, but it truly wasn’t the time, after all you only get married once, well it wasn’t ideal, but it made John happy, and Sherlock would do anything to make John happy.

 

“Sherlock, it doesn’t have to be perfect,” said John as he flopped onto the only available chair, which was the couch. “Ugh Sherlock you need to be more careful with your smoking patches, they aren’t a thing you want stuck on you when you never smoked.”

 

Sherlock looked over at John, he wasn’t sure what kind of patch John was talking about because since his return, he went back to smoking cigarettes and the occasional vape pen. He looked at John with a slight bit of terror. It was one of his anti-nausea patches, the ones he was prescribed because even though it has been months he still has some side effect of the beatings he got from when he was away. 

 

Sherlock felt just a little bad for what he was about to do next, “John stand up.”

 

“What why,” muttered John as he stood up.

 

“John raise your arms,” said Sherlock as he started to approach John with a measuring tape. 

 

“Sherlock why would I do that?” asked John as he raised his arms. “Okay Sherlock how are you doing that?”

 

“John, the patch that you managed to get stuck to the side of your head is one of my anti-nausea patches, it has an unusual side effect for those who don’t need it,” answer Sherlock as he measured John around the chest. He tried to even out his breathing despite this being the first time in a long time that he was touching John, and despite his best efforts, he did miss this. The casual touches between friends. 

 

“Sherlock why would you need scopolamine patches? They only give that to really bad nausea and motion sickness,” inquired John, as he placed his arms down after they were gently nudged down by Sherlock. 

 

“When I was away, I got hurt really badly, and some injuries take time to heal,” said Sherlock, as he measured John’s shoulders and sleeve length. He knew that John was highly suggestible at the moment, he figured he could be as honest as he wanted because he could easily make John forget. 

 

“We never talk about what happened, why did you do it?” asked John, as he followed Sherlock nudges and spread his legs. 

 

“John, Moriarty had snipers trained on you, Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson, if I didn’t jump you would all be dead,” explained Sherlock as he measured John’s inseam. He cursed himself when he started to feel a slight blush spread across his face as he accidentally brushed the back of his hand across John’s cock. “I didn’t want to leave you, but I would do anything to keep you safe.” He gasped when he felt John touch the side of his face.

 

“Sherlock, you’re a good man, but why are you doing all of this for me now,” asked John now, stroking his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. “I never realized how soft your hair was, it is a bit silly, but I always wanted to do this, I just never had the nerve to do so.”

 

Sherlock reveled in the sensation of John stroking his hair, and felt a slight bit of shame about the fact that this motion seemed to have a direct effect on his entire body, he was getting hard, and now was not the time for that. He struggled to get the words out, “I only want you to be happy, and this makes you happy, Mary makes you happy.” He was kneeling at John’s feet, the measuring tape fallen to the ground. He didn’t want to let John go, but he knew Mary made John happy, so he had to let him go. He didn’t know what was coming over him, but he was glad that John would forget about this shortly after removing the patch. 

 

Sherlock threw himself forward, holding John tightly, wrapping himself around John’s waist, his face embarrassingly close to John’s private areas, he made an undignified sound as John fell backwards and his shin grazed across Sherlock’s rapidly stiffening cock. Sherlock let off a little moan. 

 

That sound got John’s attention, he looked at down at Sherlock, and he sat back up. John pulled Sherlock closer to his leg, “Sherlock it’s all fine,” said as his foot started to trace along the outline of Sherlock’s cock.

 

Sherlock knew this was a bad idea, but decided an opportunity like this would never present it  self again. He also knew it was probably a bit desperate, but he would take what ever John was willing to give. So he bent over and started grinding himself against John’s leg, it felt a little bit awful and a bit degrading, he was pretty much acting like an ill trained dog against John’s leg, but it felt so good. But it was John, and he said it was okay, and John was just threading his hand through his hair, with a sad look across his face, but his eyes were dilated. Sherlock didn’t want to read into it, because there could be a number of reasons why this was happening, and as ideal as it would be for John, to want Sherlock, it could also just be the drugs. Sherlock continued to thrust against John’s leg because John said it was okay, and he was going to do this as long as he could stand. He wasn’t really experienced in this matter, and despite only having minimal friction going on he was really close to cumming, so he picked up the speed at which he was grinding himself against John’s leg. He held himself still against John’s leg when his orgasm finally hit him, but he felt a sharp tug at his hair and suddenly John’s lips where on his. John was kissing Sherlock, and Sherlock didn’t ask for that, he wasn’t quite sure what to make of the situation, but he copied the motions John did with his tongue, it was almost like a weird waltz, for some odd reason he thought of a waltz, maybe he could convince John into learning how to dance a waltz.

 

John didn’t know what took over him in this moment but he was kissing Sherlock and it felt so right even though Sherlock was writhing against him like a teenager at a dance in a way that wasn’t in any way the usual grace of Sherlock. He looked at Sherlock who was looking at John as if he was staring into the sun. Well he might as well take this all the way he thought, John unzipped his trousers and tugged down his pants, exposing his cock to Sherlock, who was pretty much at perfect blow job level for John, and he looked down in awe as Sherlock, who just opened his mouth for John, and he guided his cock to Sherlock’s waiting mouth.

 

Sherlock, never gave a blow job before, he just never found anyone he ever liked enough to even consider doing it. But yet it was another thing John was willing to give him, and he would gladly take what was given. He swirled his tongue around the tip of John’s cock for a bit, but when John tugged him by the hair to signal that he wanted more, he just let John guide him. He relaxed his throat the best he could as John drove his cock down Sherlock’s throat repeatedly. Sherlock wasn’t sure how long it went but it was long enough that he could feel himself getting a dry throat and there was spots in his vision telling him that he probably should breath unimpeded soon. Eventually John pulled back and Sherlock could taste the bitter taste of John’s release flood his mouth, he swallowed because he would take and appreciate everything John was willing to give him. 

 

John looked down at Sherlock and smiled, “you good, Sherlock?”

 

 Sherlock, just realized what he had just done, and couldn’t stop staring at that damn Scopolamine patch still hanging off the side of his head.  He took a deep breath and in his sternest, most authoritative voice he could muster, he said, “John I want you to forget today, I want you to forget the entire contents of this Wednesday. You are going to count up to 100, take off the patch from the side of your head, and you are going to go back to Mary, and you are going to forget that this day even happened. If anyone asks, you just had a normal day okay John, you are going to forget that this day ever happened.”

 

“But what if I don’t want to forget Sherlock,” whispered John. 

 

“John, you are about to have your happy, normal life with Mary, and I don’t want to stand in the way of that, so you are going to forget that today ever happened,” said Sherlock, letting a hand rest upon John’s knee.

 

“What would make you happy Sherlock?,” asked John.

 

“You being happy John,” replied Sherlock. 

 

John looked at Sherlock and nodded, “One… Two… Three…”

 

Sherlock looked at John, and nodded, he got up and walked to his room. He closed the door behind him, and slid to the floor, and as much as he didn’t want to he cried. He didn’t want to loose John, but he wanted to make John happy, no matter what it cost him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah scopolamine is an actual drug for anti-nausea and to treat motion sickness. Yes, the drug does actually have high suggestibility as a side effect. It’s street name is “devil’s breath” and in some countries there has been a rise in people getting dosed and either being robbed or finding themselves as part of crimes they didn’t agree to be part of.


End file.
